Catch the Bouquet
by BethanyKatherine
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo are crushing on each other, and they're on their way to a wedding! When the bride throws the bouquet, who will catch it and be the next to get married? (One-shot, fluffy, fluffy, fluffy)


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Don't own, so don't sue._

Catch the Bouquet 

"Tell me again why you're bringing me to your cousin's wedding," Gordo said to his best friend Lizzie. He was sitting on the end of her bed while she fixed her hair in the mirror and Miranda rummaged through the closet.

"Because she needs a date," Miranda said, smiling at a skirt and biting her lip. The effect of this simple phrase almost made her laugh out loud. She didn't even have to turn around to know that both Lizzie and Gordo were blushing and avoiding each other's glances.  Miranda had known for a while that Gordo had a crush on Lizzie, and from her recent behavior, Miranda had to assume that Lizzie's reoccurring crush on Gordo had surfaced again.

"It's not really that I need a date…" Lizzie began after a few seconds of silence.

"You just enjoy Gordo more than anyone else, and you want to spend time with him," Miranda finished.

"Miranda, will you stop putting words in my mouth?" Lizzie said hotly, turning on her friend.

"Sorry," she said, not sounding apologetic in the least, and rather more amused. "I thought I was helping."

"We-well, you're not."

"Whatever you say, Liz," Miranda answered. She held up a blue shirt. "Hey, can I borrow this?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. Go ahead." Lizzie waved her hand and went back to the mirror, checking to see if her cheeks were still pink.

"Well, I better get going," Miranda said, taking Lizzie's shirt off the hanger and heading towards the door. "See you two tomorrow at the wedding."

"Yeah, see you," Lizzie and Gordo said together. 

"Oh, yeah." Miranda stuck her had back in the door. "And I'll be bringing Ryan, so you two'll have to entertain yourselves. Think you can manage?"

"Mir-_ran­-_da!" Lizzie hissed.

"I'm going, I'm going!" she laughed.

"Well, I'd better go, too," Gordo said, standing up and motioning towards the door. "I still have to pick up my tux from the dry cleaners."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I still can't believe I have to wear a tux," he muttered.

"Oh, come on, Gordo. You'll look great," Lizzie assured him.

"I'll look like a penguin," he said.

"You will not," she said, rolling her eyes. "You'll look great. As always."

He smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Any time," she said, smiling back.

"Hey," she said as he approached the stairs. "Do you, um, wanna come over a little early tomorrow?"

"Sure," he said. "Why? Is Miranda coming?"

"Um, no," Lizzie answered, biting her lip. "She's meeting us at the church. With Ryan."

"Oh right. Well…sure. Sure, I'll come. See you then."

"See you."

* * *

The next day…

"Gordo, will you hurry up? You look fine!"

"Lizzie, this is stupid. I seriously look like a penguin with curly hair."

"Oh, you do not. _You're_ being stupid. Just get out of the car."

"Fine!"

"Hey, Gordo, lookin' good," Miranda said, coming over, Ryan's arm looped through hers.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Hey, what about me?" Lizzie said. 

"You look great, Lizzie," Miranda said, smiling at her. 

Gordo silently agreed. She had a light pink dress on; it was tight and fitted on the top, then it tapered to her waist, and then flowed freely down to her pink sandals with little rosebuds on them.

"You two look so cute together," Miranda added, smiling at them.

"Th-thanks, Miranda. You and Ryan look great together," Lizzie answered immediately, careful not to say, "too."

"Come on, kids. We're heading in now." Mrs. McGuire hurried past, calling to Mr. McGuire, who was aiding Melina in dragging Matt out of the car.

Later, when everyone was seated, the service began. Lizzie and Gordo were sitting up in the second row with the rest of Lizzie's family. Miranda and Ryan had to find their own seats, as they weren't related to either the bride or groom.

"Oh, that is so sweet!" Lizzie cooed to Gordo. "Look, she's so happy she's crying."

Gordo looked at the bride for a moment, and then over at Lizzie. "When you get married," he asked, "is your groom gonna make you cry?"

Lizzie was shocked by the question, but she thought about it. "Probably. If he's wonderful and amazing and if I'm in love with him."

Gordo nodded, and was turning back to the service when Lizzie asked, "How about you?"

"Guys don't cry at their weddings, Lizzie," he answered.

She started giggling, and almost had to leave, because she was afraid she would interrupt the service.

The wedding went on, and every once in a while, their hands or legs would touch; and every once in a while, Gordo would look over and wonder if he would ever be the one Mr. McGuire was giving Lizzie away to; and every once in a while, Lizzie would look over and wonder if Gordo would ever slip a diamond ring on her finger and kiss her in front of everyone.

After Lizzie's cousin had been wed, Lizzie and Gordo were standing around at the reception, making small talk, and sneaking glances at each other.

"Hmm…" Lizzie said. "I wonder where that Miranda is."

"Probably off with Ryan somewhere," Gordo said.

They both started laughing, but after a bit their laughter died off and they were silent again.

"Oh, look," Lizzie said, pointing through the crowds. "Here she comes now." Miranda was making her way over, puling Ryan behind her.

"So, Lizzie," Gordo began. "Do you-"

He was interrupted as someone called out, "And now the bride is going to throw the bouquet!"

"Ooh, ooh!" Lizzie squealed. "I wanna catch it!"

As the bouquet flew in the air, Lizzie jumped up to catch it. She felt her hand close around it, and then someone else's hand close around _hers_. Someone else had grabbed _her _bouquet! She turned to look at whoever had tried to steal her flowers, and stared in shock at…Gordo?

Miranda stopped and gaped at her two friends, both holding the bouquet, staring at each other.

"Ryan, _look_!" She exclaimed. "Catching the bouquet means that you'll be the next person to get married! And then _both_ caught it! Yaaaaay!"

She let go of his hand and scurried forward.

"Um," Lizzie said.

"Here, you take it," Gordo said, pushing the flowers towards her.

"Thanks," she said, holding the flowers to her and burying her nose in them.

"I-" Gordo began, but he was interrupted (again) as Miranda came flying towards them.

"You may now kiss the bride!" she cried. 

And he did.

And then the "bride" kissed him back.

And they lived happily every after.

A Note: Hey, yeah I know this is really fluffy and mushy and everything, but wasn't it cute? It was another one of my midnight fics, you know, the ones I start at 11pm and then upload on the FF.Net at midnight? Yeah, but I got kicked off last night by my mom, so I'm finishing it now.

Thanks for reading! Please R&R! Let me know what you think of it!

TTFN!

Ta-ta for now!

~Bethany*Katherine~


End file.
